


El hermano de Rigby

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, Playa - Freeform, me encantan ellos dos juntos, quizas sea confuso, raro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hermano de Rigby [Don/Thomas]</p><p>Thomas apenas y conocia a sus amigos del parque, asi que era imposible que conociera a sus familiares, pero un pequeño percance puede hacer que eso cambie. ¡El primer fanfic del año!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hermano de Rigby

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos/as, espero que este fanfic les guste.
> 
> Es un Don/Thomas, obviamente. Tambien es un Semi- AU, ya que aqui no pasan los sucesos de Nicolai ni nada por el estilo.
> 
> Regular show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Don/Thomas| One-shot

[Siendo apenas un interno sin sueldo y peor aún, recién llegado, no conocía ni a la decima parte de los conocidos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Mucho menos a Don. ¿Quién era Don? El hermano de su compañero de trabajo Rigby, pero obviamente él no los había presentado, ellos se habían conocido en una ocasión en la que sus amigos universitarios le habían llevado a la playa contra su voluntad. Y como no, todos se habían llevado a sus novias/os, entonces él se quedó solo mirando el océano, preguntándose para que habían querido que viniera si solo lo iban a dejar ahí aburriéndose, lo supo al rato, lo habían traído para que les cuidara las cosas cuando se fueran a hacer cada uno lo suyo. No podía creerlo, ¿Es que solo atraía a gente aprovechada? Por lo que decidió irse de allí, ya verían ellos que harían si les robaban sus cosas. Caminó calle abajo, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna parada de autobús, lo que hizo rato después de caminar bajo el ardiente sol de verano, pero para su mala suerte, una señora bastante mayor, le dijo que ese día los autobuses no transitaban esa zona, y que ella solo estaba ahí sentada huyendo del sol. Agradeciéndole a la señora por su amable ayuda, decidió caminar hasta el parque, que le quedaba más cerca que su casa o la universidad. Entonces al pensar en su casa, recordó, ¡Podía llamar a su madre!]

Espero que no le moleste venir hasta aquí- Sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero de su madre. Esperó hasta que le saltó el buzón de voz, intentó unas cuantas veces más y nada, al parecer su siempre atenta mamá, quien estaba tan apegada a su celular que casi lo consideraba un hijo (Siendo él el favorito, obviamente su madre no iba a amar más a un pedazo de plástico que a él), no parecía haberse llevado su teléfono- Me toca caminar entonces- Ya que no iba a pedir un aventón ni de chiste, la gente de la ciudad era bastante rara y en cierta medida cada quien tenía su registro delictivo, así que pedir aventón estaba descartado-

[Caminó durante media hora hasta que se sintió desfallecer, y estaba seguro que era por el maldito sol quemándole las neuronas, se recostó de la puerta de alguna casa, de una muy bonita pero a la que no le prestó atención ninguna. La puerta cedió ante su peso, dejándole caer de espaldas en las frías (pero no suaves) baldosas. Le dolió la cabeza por el golpe, pero el aire acondicionado le hizo no quejarse, estaba tan a gusto sintiendo el frio aire que se quedó ahí tirado sin importarle si el dueño salía con una escopeta a matarle por entrar su casa. Algo de lo que no estaría seguro al despertar, era cuando se había dormido]

\------------- ------------ ------------- 

[El día le había parecido realmente largo, se le había hecho tarde a una reunión importante que tenía con unos clientes, había salido tan rápido de su casa que no sabía sinceramente si había cerrado la puerta, lo que le preocupó, no es porque donde vivía hubieran personas malas, pero esa ciudad era peligrosa cuando menos te lo esperabas, así que algo apresurado regresaba a su casa. Se sorprendió al ver un par de pies asomarse por su puerta, parecía que alguien dormía en la entrada de su salón, no creyó que un ladrón cualquiera se quedaría a dormir en su puerta, por lo que cautelosamente se acercó a la persona, y se sorprendió de ver a un chiquillo que a lo mucho acababa de entrar a la universidad, quizás de 20, quizás un poco más, rojo como un semáforo, parecía que había venido de la playa por su vestimenta y las cosas que traía, pero lo que le preocupaba del muchacho era ese tono tan rojo de su piel, ese no podía ser el color de nadie en la tierra, por lo que rápidamente pensó en que podía ser que el chico estuviera padeciendo algún golpe de calor por estar al sol ese día que hacía tanto calor, por lo que lo llevó a su auto y en pocos minutos estaba en el hospital. Las enfermeras al verle llegar con ese chico en tal estado, se movilizaron lo más rápido posible, se tuvo que quedar en la sala de emergencias hasta una hora después, cuando uno de los doctores lo llamó]

¿Cómo está?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle al hombre, este le sonrió suavemente, por lo que se calmó, ya que nadie te daría malas noticias con una sonrisa en la cara-

Pues está muy bien, y se recuperará por completo en unas horas, pero nos gustaría que nos proporcionara el nombre y la edad de nuestro paciente- Y aquí venia la parte difícil se dijo, ¿Quién era el chico? No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál podría ser su nombre. El doctor al verle la expresión en el rostro del joven supuso que esa información tampoco la tenía- ¿El joven no traía ninguna pertenencia? ¿Ni cartera* o identificación?- 

Puede ser, pero no creo que sea correcto que revise sus cosas… Pero usted es su doctor, no creo que le moleste- Así que sin decir más, entregó la mochila del muchacho a una de las enfermeras, quien rápidamente encontró la credencial de la universidad del paciente, su teléfono y su identificación. En eso otra de las enfermeras le avisó al doctor, que el paciente estaba consciente- ¿Podría acompañarle? Me gustaría ver cómo está- Teniendo el visto bueno de parte del doctor, lo siguió hasta la habitación del chico-

[Al entrar lo vio acostado en la cama, y ahora que lo apreciaba con más detenimiento, el chico tenía un hermoso color de cabello, canela claro, que le parecía realmente encantador, un bonito color que iba perfectamente con sus ojos negros. Se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, su piel aun sonrosada, pero por lo menos ya no estaba de esa tonalidad de rojo tan preocupante. Parecía ignorar su presencia en la habitación, al parecer estaba completamente enfocado en las palabras que el doctor le estaba diciendo, hasta que desvió los ojos en dirección a la puerta. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que era en su dirección]  
Como le decía, este joven lo trajo después de encontrarle- El hombre no recibió palabras de parte del paciente, pero al observar mejor se dio cuenta que nunca las iba a recibir, ya que ambos parecían estar enfrascados en los ojos del otro- Les dejaré a solas- El ligero empujón que recibió en el hombro le hizo despertar de su ensoñación, el doctor se había marchado y estaba parado en medio de la habitación observando al chico como si fuera una deidad intocable, tenía que decir algo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él nunca había sido tímido. Siempre había sido muy extrovertido, entonces, ¿Por qué su cerebro no quería procesar la información?-

¿Por casualidad tienes un hermano que se llama Rigby? - La pregunta le desconcertó, ¿Cómo podría ese chico conocer a su hermano mayor? Bueno, Mordecai y él siempre habían ido por la vida haciendo amigos en cada esquina, por lo que rápidamente se le pasó la sorpresa- Y Gracias por traerme al hospital, de no haber sido por ti quien sabe si estuviera vivo ahora mismo. Soy Thomas por cierto- Se presentó, alzando su mano en su dirección, y él, claramente se acercó a estrechársela-

Soy Don, y no fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti- Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía, ya que sentía como su voz se quebraba en su cabeza de lo nervioso que se encontraba, pero seguro estaba que era por lo lindo del muchacho- Y sí, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Rigby- Esa respuesta hizo que una sonrisa se mostrara en el rostro del universitario, cosa que le hizo a él sonreír también-

Lo sabía, son prácticamente iguales, solo que obviamente tu eres más alto- Desde ese día que había mantenido el contacto con Don, no solo por gratitud para con él, sino también porque le parecía un hombre muy interesante (aparte de guapo) y no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con un hombre así, por lo que se veían de vez en cuando, más cuando se habían dado cuenta de que Don trabajaba a pocas calles de su universidad, esa había sido la guinda del pastel-

\------------- ------------ ------------- 

[Hablar con Don no era como hablar con alguna otra persona, o compañero de trabajo o escuela, ni siquiera se había sentido así de tranquilo y feliz cuando hablaba con alguna de sus novias. En esta ocasión estaba feliz de poder flojear todo lo que quería en su trabajo, ya que siendo honestos, no mucha gente estaba rondando el parque en esos días, así que podía relajarse y pasar el rato escribiéndose con Don. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y él estaba a pocos segundos de dormirse sobre el mostrador, cuando la canción en su teléfono empezó a sonar, las voces de Mordecai y Rigby en su tono de llamada le parecían realmente estúpidas, pero ahí estaba la broma en usar ese tono de llamada. Le alegró ver que era Don, aunque no le gustara hablar con él, porque se ponía demasiado nervioso]

¿Te gustaría salir hoy?¬- fue lo primero que escuchó a Don decir, estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Le gustaba salir con Don, pero le parecía un poco raro salir con él, puesto que normalmente iban abrazados, ¿Qué clase de amigos iban abrazados a todas partes? Ningunos, esa era la respuesta obvia- Si no quieres está bien- Y no dudó en responder al escuchar ese tono lastimero con el que Don solía hablarle para hacer que dijera que si- 

Claro que podemos, pero tenemos que hablar de algo importante primero- Y sin darle mucha importancia al tema en discusión, Don aceptó, prometiendo pasar por Thomas a las nueve- ¿Y cómo le digo esto sin que se ofenda?- Las horas de trabajo que aun le faltaban pasaron sin preocupaciones, vendió un par de bebidas y poco más, salió a paso lento del parque, donde su madre lo esperaba en el auto, ya enterada de su ‘cita’ con, según ella, ‘su novio’-

[Cuando Don había pasado por él, habían recibido la misma mirada de su madre, quien estaba bastante feliz por su hijo y ‘su novio’ que no podía evitar sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería, ya que aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a su hijo, sus ex-novias nunca habían sido muy de su agrado, muy falsas y hasta cierto punto algo maleducadas y aprovechadas, pero Don parecía un chico realmente agradable y buena persona, bastante trabajador, y esperaba que pudiera pasarle algo de su amor por el trabajo a su hijo, quien parecía más flojo cada día a su parecer]

¿Crees que tu madre deje de vernos así algún día?- *No lo creo* fue la única respuesta que vino a su cabeza, aunque no la expresó en voz alta. Don lo miró en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento subterráneo de algún centro comercial- ¿De qué querías que habláramos?- Y aunque no creyera que era el mejor lugar para ponerse a hablar de algo que tenía tan nervioso a Thomas, no creía que pudiera pasar toda la noche con un callado y extraño universitario luciendo más que adorable a su lado-

…- En silencio se acercó suavemente hasta casi besar los labios ajenos, deteniéndose a centímetros de ellos, no quería arriesgarse a equivocarse y perder la amistad que por ahora tenía con Don- Solo me preguntaba si entre nosotros hay algo, ya sabes… Si somos más que amigos- La respuesta le llegó más rápido de lo que pensó y en forma inesperada. Sentir los labios suaves de Don sobre los suyos lo hicieron delirar, más aun cuando su lengua recorrió la cavidad bucal ajena, se sintió extasiado cuando sintió como una de las manos de Don se aventuraba por su espalda, metiéndose debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole lentamente-

Por favor que no se les ocurra hacer eso en el establecimiento- Su cabeza chocó de forma no gentil con el techo del auto, se mareó ligeramente por el golpe, tanto que momentáneamente se olvidó de la vergüenza que debería estar teniendo por ser encontrado en lo que posiblemente hubiera terminado en un encuentro sexual en ese auto- Perdóname por el susto, no quería que te golpearas. No pueden tener relaciones sexuales en el estacionamiento ni en ninguna parte del centro comercial- 

[Y más que apenados no les quedó de otra que salir del coche y entrar al establecimiento, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en la vergüenza que tenían encima por ser descubiertos en esas instancias]

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, me lo dicen.
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
